Finnish motorcycle Grand Prix 1975
The Finnish motorcycle Grand Prix in 1975 was the tenth race of the world championship road race -season 1975 . The races were held on July 27th 1975 at the street circuit Imatra ( Southern Finland ). Finland became the world champion in the 250cc class decided. Content * 1 General * 2500 cc ** 2.1 Result 500cc * 3350 cc ** 3.1 Result 350cc * 4250 cc ** 4.1 Result 250cc * 5 50 cc ** 5.1 Result 50cc General After being in 1971 to protest the only toilet had put in the paddock in Finland on fire, the drivers came in 1975, almost in a holiday visit. The paddock was a river, there were enough toilets and showers and moreover they could after the boat trip from Sweden to Finland hold a short holiday with excellent weather. Only when the training started it began to rain heavily. 500cc [ edit ] Giacomo Agostini won the 500cc Finnish Grand Prix actually droped because everyone around him. Both MV Agusta 's Gianfranco Bonera and Phil Read were training the fastest, before Agostini, while the time of Barry Sheene rather disappointing: 5.3 seconds slower than Bonera. At the start, Phil Read was the first road. When the hole was closed Agostini was ridden Read covered by Bonera in the back. Sheene had a backlog, but fell early in the race, which causes Teuvo Länsivuori took fourth place, well behind the leaders. Agostini followed Bonera in mind quiet, it also took a few times to return then again fall to third place. At the beginning of the tenth round was Phil Read suddenly disappeared, failed because of engine problems. When the fighting between Bonera and Agostini for the lead was also became fiercer. They even broke records around until Bonera braked himself and against his former deputy Armando Toracca (now on a Suzuki road) collided. Agostini could complete the rest of the race at ease to win. Länsivuori was second and Jack Findlay was third. Result 500cc [ edit ] 350 cc [ edit ] Because Belgium and Sweden had no 350cc class, the 350cc machines had rest for a month. This made the tension in the World Cup remained but to take some chances on the title had to Giacomo Agostini in Finland or win. That did not happen: Johnny Cecotto was already in training the fastest and also started the best. Cecotto chose his ideal line on the street circuit of Imatra sometimes even on the sidewalk. His lead increased tremendously, possibly because the machine Agostini was not running well. The poor started Patrick Pons could even pass him. In the sixteenth round Agostini took second place back and held it again, but Cecotto he could no longer reach. Result 350 cc [ edit ] 250 cc [ edit ] Walter Villa was almost certainly the world title, but not quite. In Finland, started his rival Johnny Cecotto fastest, followed by Villa. At the first crossing was Villa, however, no longer. He had fallen into a fast corner and was transported to the hospital. His teammate Michel Rougerie got the signal from the kernel that Walter Villa had failed and he understood that he had to attack Cecotto to save the world. In the fourth round he passed Cecotto and he immediately began to extend his lead. Michel Rougerie won the race, Cecotto took second and third place went to Otello Buscherini . Walter Villa was in the hospital learned that he had become world champion. There he had to stay a few days for observation because he had suffered heavy bruising. Result 250cc [ edit ] 50cc [ edit ] Nico Polane had put in the wet Friday practice in Finland, the third time, but in the dry qualifying session could not do that anymore. Moreover, he started more than half a minute later than the rest of the field because there is a spark plug broke. Eugenio Lazzarini quickly began to build a lead, which rose to 7 seconds. Ángel Nieto followed and in third place was Cees van Dongen with its Kreidler . Which was passed byRudolf Kunz and would fall back even further by an unwilling link. Lazzarini meanwhile took some slower, probably assuming that his lead was big enough. That turned out not to be: when Nieto got him in sight he dropped even further to Nieto and eventually managed to defeat him narrowly. Rudolf Kunz was large backlog third, but Nico Polane had fought back to fourth place. Jan Huberts did not start after he broke a leg in a fall in training. 50cc edit Category:Finnish motorcycle Grand Prix Category:1975 Grand Prix motorcycle racing season